As international interaction becomes more common, people are more likely to encounter a language barrier. The language barrier may arise in many situations, such as trade or negotiations with a foreign company, cooperation of forces in a multi-national military operation in a foreign land, correspondence with a foreign national or presentation of information to people from other nations.
There are commercially available computer programs that can receive a document with text in a source language and translate the text to a target language. These programs are, however, prone to error. As a result, the resulting document with the target language may not convey the intended meaning. Translation may also affect the formatting of the resulting document, so that the resulting document looks different from the source document.